


starlight

by transarmin



Series: Eremin Week 2019 [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 14:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transarmin/pseuds/transarmin
Summary: Eremin week day 6: Grab Bag. On a cold night, Eren takes Armin stargazing for his birthday.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Series: Eremin Week 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530425
Kudos: 13
Collections: Ereminweek 2019





	starlight

**Author's Note:**

> my prompt for the grab bag was 'winter, rain, stars' and it gave me this adorable idea!! tysm for taking the time to read 
> 
> disclaimer: i know november 3rd is technically in the late fall not winter, but bear with me here

Ever since Armin was little, he’s been fascinated by things that are out of reach. The darkest depths of the ocean, the highest mountain peaks, the twinkling stars in the night sky. Eren remembers when they were eight years old or so and Armin’s grandpa bought him a book about space. He’ll never forget the way Armin’s eyes lit up with curiosity and wonder as he told Eren all about galaxies and supernovas and all these other incredible, untouchable things. It’s this nostalgic memory of their childhood that gives Eren the perfect idea of how to make Armin’s next birthday one to remember.

“Where exactly are we going?” Armin asks. Eren can tell he’s giddy with excitement. He’s always been like that when it comes to surprises, ever since he was a kid. It’s one of the countless little things that keep making Eren fall in love with him all over again.

Eren smirks, not wanting to give anything away. “You’ll see.”

Armin lets out a whine of protest. “But-”

“Nuh-uh. No buts.”

Eren drives them far away from the town they’ve always called home, away from the street lights and noisy traffic. The night sky is already pitch black when they reach their destination. A little hill in the middle of nowhere. Eren parks the car by the roadside and takes Armin by the hand, leading him up to the summit.

“It’s so spooky,” Armin says, “Like a horror movie.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep you safe if a monster attacks us.”

“That’s exactly the sort of thing someone would say in a horror movie before they get killed.”

They both laugh, entirely comfortable in each other's presence. They walk up the hill with only Eren’s flashlight to guide the way. Once they reach the top Eren takes off his rucksack and props it up against a tree. He digs through the bag’s contents and takes out a blanket, which he lays down flat on the grass, and a flask of Armin’s favorite hot chocolate. He pours the liquid into two little plastic cups, careful not to spill any.

“Here you go,” he says, handing one of the cups to Armin who smiles gratefully and takes it off him. He holds it in both mittened hands, close to his face so that the steam warms him up. When he lifts it to his lips, Eren’s voice stops him. “Be careful, it’s hot.”

Armin just smiles. “That’s why it’s called hot chocolate,” he says, and takes a tentative sip, “Mm. It’s good.”

Eren grins proudly, and the two of them settle down onto the blanket, sat huddled close beside each other. 

“So what are we doing?” Armin questions, “It’s freezing out here.”

“Take this,” says Eren. He takes off his jacket and wraps it around Armin’s shoulders. “Is that better?”

“Yeah, but now you’ll be cold.”

“Ah, I’m fine. I’m not as sensitive to temperature as you.”

Truthfully Eren’s whole body is shivering from the approaching winter’s chill but he can’t let Armin know that. It’s worth it, anyway, if this whole thing means making Armin happy. Giving him a special night he’ll remember forever.

“I thought,” Eren says, “That we could just sit here for a bit and watch the stars together. You’ve always been fascinated by them.”

He feels Armin rest his head against his shoulder, and Eren wraps one arm around him and holds him tight. Instinctively he presses a kiss to the top of his head, and breathes in the warming, familiar scent of Armin’s hair.

“That’s so sweet of you. What did I do to deserve such a perfect boyfriend, huh?”

Eren sighs softly. “You’re the perfect one.”

“But seriously, thank you. You’re so thoughtful.”

“Baby, you don’t have to thank me for anything. I just wanna make you happy.”

“I am,” Armin says, sincere, “I’m really happy.”

“Good.”

They spend almost an hour sipping hot chocolate and gazing up at the stars. At some point they both lie down and Armin rests his head on Eren’s chest as he strokes his hair. Snuggled up close like this, just the two of them under starlight amongst the lulling sounds of nature, Eren can’t imagine ever feeling more at peace. Everything is perfect, until gradually the stars are veiled with clouds and raindrops start to patter lightly down onto the world below.

“That seems like a cue for us to leave,” Eren says. He helps Armin up and starts packing away his things. Then, suddenly, the gentle rain turns into a downpour.

“Shit!” Armin curses.

They both run under the tree for cover, but it does little to shelter them. So they make a dash down the hill to the car. By the time they reach it, both of them are soaked through, trembling with cold.

“Fuck,” Eren says, fumbling with his car key until he finally unlocks it and they both hurry inside for safety, “_Fuck_.”

He can’t help laughing, and Armin laughs to despite the fact he’s dripping wet and shaking. They spend a moment just trying to get their breath back as Eren starts up the engine so he can turn on the heater.

“You okay?” he asks, glancing over his shoulder at Armin who’s sat beside him in the passenger seat. He looks like a poor little kitten that has been thrown into a river, his once fluffy blond hair now wet through, bangs sticking to his forehead. But he’s smiling, with dimples in his cheeks and a sparkle in his hazel eyes.

“Best birthday ever,” Armin tells him. He reaches out a hand and lets it rest on Eren’s thigh, giving a gentle squeeze of reassurance.

Eren shrugs, and he’s sure if his skin wasn’t already a warm hue of brown his cheeks would be flushed pink. “Like I said, I just wanted it to be special for you.”

“It was, but… Well, the thing that made it special wasn’t just the stars. It was you. Being together with you… I couldn’t ask for anything more.”

Now Eren leans over to kiss him, cupping Armin’s cheek with one hand and resting the other atop of Armin’s hand that sits on his lap. It’s a slow, tender kiss. Armin tastes of rain and chocolate and his mouth is warm, comforting. When he lets out a quiet, contented hum, Eren feels the vibrations of it running through his whole body. He can’t help thinking that they were always meant to be together. There’s no way he can imagine ever giving his heart to anyone else.

“I love you,” Armin murmurs against his lips, and Eren smiles softly.

“I love you too. So much. More than anything.”

In the morning they’ll have to deal with the reality of life again, but right now in this moment it’s like time has stopped and nothing exists besides the two of them. It’s like it was written in the stars. When he’s kissing Armin, Eren feels invincible. He wouldn’t change that for the world.


End file.
